1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to composite coating, and more particularly, to a composite coating apparatus including a Q-switch laser source.
2. Description of Related Art
Surface coatings are widely used to protect the surface of workpieces. The surface coating process generally includes manufacturing metal nanoscale particles, adding the nanoscale particles into a plating liquid to obtain a mixture, and depositing the mixture on the workpiece surface by electrochemical or chemical deposition. According to commonly used technology, a first apparatus is required for manufacturing the nanoscale particles, a second apparatus is required for mixing the nanoscale particles and the plating liquid, and a third apparatus is required for depositing the mixture on the surface of the workpiece. Costs are correspondingly high. Furthermore, due to high energy, the nanoscale particles easily attract one other in the plating mixture and are difficult to uniformly disperse. The resultant concentration variations degrade uniformity of surface properties.
Therefore, what is called for is a composite coating apparatus overcoming the limitations described.